


Road Trip Crime

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Trip, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Eventual shenanigans and criminal catching.





	Road Trip Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> For the prompts: "If we die, I'm gonna kill you!" from Rhys and 'Road Trip' for the Summer of Zechs.
> 
> There will eventually be more chapters... I just have no motivation for this at the moment. Sorry. V_V

“Couldn’t you _try_ to be cute?” Zechs growled at his companion.

“What’er you talkin’ ‘bout? I’m ALWAYS cute!” Duo smirked at him over the top of the VW Bug Une was forcing them to use during their newest mission. It was a battered light blue whose only saving grace was that the engine and all working components were new. Une couldn’t have them getting stranded after all.

Zechs rolled his eyes and glared down at the tiny vehicle, he was certain there was no way his tall frame would fit inside it, even if he was allowed to move the seat back all the way into the backseat, which he wasn’t. That’s where their duffel bags were as all of their special equipment that the regular keepers of the peace would frown upon were put into the trunk.

“Glaring at it ain’t gonna make it bigger Merquise.” Duo lifted a brow at him as he slid into the passenger seat. As Duo was only about four inches shorter than himself it made Zechs curious that the man seemed to have no problems getting in and comfortable.

“Aren’t you cramped?” Zechs pulled open the driver’s side door and sighed resigned to his fate.

“It’s not so bad, just get in, we’re on a timeline you know.”

Grimacing Zechs ducked into the vehicle, slightly surprised that it wasn’t near as bad as he had been expecting. He turned to comment on it and encountered Duo’s smug grin and the comment died. He glared at the other man and started the engine, the purr it made had him feeling better as he pulled out of their apartment building and headed down the road.

Their current mission was rather unique as it wasn’t them being assigned to go after a specific target. It was more a mission to flush out a certain type of criminal. Zechs and Duo didn’t ever get to work together, as they were married, it was a little frown upon. But in this case they were the perfect couple. They were to go on a road trip and assess how safe doing said activity actually was.


End file.
